Little Shop of Bishonen
by Sora Saotome
Summary: Based on the Musical...this is random insanity with a man eating plant named Nagi II...among other stuff...Please R&R!
1. Prologue

A/N: This fic was inspiried by my personal participation in a large group of performances of the Musical "Little Shop of Horrors". Being only a lowly chorus member (as always) I had much back stage time to contemplate things...specifically my brand new Weiss Kruez DVDs waiting for me at home. Thus, this was spawned. Both "Little Shop of Horrors" and "Weiss Kruez" belong to their respective owners, not me, and I have a felling this is going to be a little slash...specifically Nagi/ Omi. Enjoy and please R&R!^_^  
  
Little Shop of Hor- Hey! They're Not Too Bad Looking! What Is This?(OR Little Shop of Bishonen) By Sora Saotome Chapter One  
  
It was a bright spring day. Outside, in parks, birds were singing and flowers were blooming in spectacular arrays of color. Inside, the Weiss boys were suddenly very unpopular, and the shop...frighteningly empty.  
  
Yohji sighed, his arms resting on the counter in boredom. The others were in similar positions around the room, though Omi was still trying to find things to do; to keep his hopes up. He carried several large pots from one side of the room, to the other, and back again. Afterwards, he went into a back room (not a Weiss affiliated one) and started to work on recording inventory. Ken mumbled something about him being insane and fell asleep on the table he was leaning on.  
  
Hours later, Omi came rushing out with over-ordered stock in a large box. "Aya! Look, we've been ordering too much--" And of course, he tripped, falling face first into a box of now broken pots and plants. Yohji cracked up, but Aya rolled his eyes subtly, standing up and walking outside. Ken was still asleep.  
  
Omi pushed himself out of the box, sighing sadly, "What happened to our daily admirers? They were are best--"  
  
"And only," Yohji cut him off.  
  
"Customers." Omi finished, picking up the box. At this point, Ken woke up, and noticed the box of now broken, over-ordered stock.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, half sleepily.  
  
"Omi's trying to keep spirits high by doing a freak show for us," Yohji joked, and Omi glared at him a little. But what was the point? The business was terrible, and none of them could figure out why.  
  
Outside, Aya was giving strange looks to a group of three girls in matching outfits who were singing and dancing down the sidewalk. Weren't they going to buy anything? 


	2. I'll Skid Your Row!

A/N: Thanks for the feedback Minna! Nami-Black, you are mighty cool and deserve much of my respect! I didn't have to rope you in...like I usually have to for other fics. Arigato! So, by Nami-Black's demand, here is Chapter 2. Like before, both Weiss Kruez and Little Shop of Horrors belong to respective owners...blah blah blah...enjoy and please R&R!^_^  
  
Little Shop of Hor- Hey! They're Not Too Bad Looking! What Is This? OR Little Shop of Bishonen By Sora Saotome Chapter Two  
  
Light rain washed up on the white car as Weiss drove back from a mission. Aya was silent, Yohji was leaning against the door of the passenger seat, bored; Ken looked really tired and Omi was hyped up to go on the Internet all night.  
  
"I feel good about how tonight's mission went," Omi smiled, as everyone else in the car made a mental note that Omi would like any mission that didn't directly involve his family at this point. Ken yawned and leaned against the side of the car, trying to get some early sleep in, and Omi gave him a strange look, almost as to say: "do you care?"...but Ken was already asleep.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, at Schwarz HQ, Farfello and Schuldich were annoying Nagi to death, so he locked himself in his room and sat at his computer, waiting for Omi to get on. As he waited, he was entertained by the sound of Farfello hacking through his bedroom door, slowly.  
  
"COME OUT NAGI..."Farfie bellowed ominously from the other side of a half- mutilated door. Schuldich was also outside, but perfectly content just watching Farfello try to get in, and was rather silent...to the untrained eye...  
  
Nagi, c'mon...Crawford hasn't given us anything to do for a while...let us torment you a bit!  
  
Schuldich-san...I'm not in the mood...  
  
You're never in the mood Nagi, even when I am! Jeez!  
  
...go away...  
  
I...don't think we will Schu smirked. Nagi sighed and listened to Farfie's continued scrapes against his poor, defenseless door.  
  
Oh, and Nagi? Schu broke in again.  
  
What is it...  
  
If Crawford doesn't come back tonight, I'll be expecting you to-- You're sick.  
  
Oh, I think my little Bishonen is jealous of my attention towards Crawford...  
  
Nagi mumbled something behind his mental barrier as Schu rambled on: "Omi...please get online...save me from this insanity!"  
  
***  
  
The iridescent Jetta stopped in front of the flower shop, and Omi shot out like some sort of...shot...from a gun or something... out Ken's door. As a result, Ken promptly fell face first onto the wet curb. A rather rude awakening if you ask me.  
  
After Ken ran inside, intent on strangling Omi, Aya and Yohji entered calmly and headed to their rooms. A few minutes later, Ken followed suit, and it was left that Omi was the only one still awake. Just how he liked it.  
  
He hastily plugged in his laptop and got online, hoping Nagi hadn't gone so sleep early. Like that would ever happen... He signed in to an instant messaging service and looked down his contacts list until he found "Naoe" and clicked on it, anxiously typing hello.  
  
***  
  
And then I'll screw you till next week and...Hey, Nagi! You still there?  
  
...  
  
I KNOW you're not asleep...I also know that you'd much rather sleep with that Weiss kid than me...not that you have a choice when it's me--  
  
Schu-san...just shut up, okay? Nagi sighed angrily, as his screen blinked with Omi's message. Nagi smiled slightly and typed up a replying hello as Schu rambled on in his head, unnoticed. Behind him, a small ray of light shone through the door where Farfello had breached before going back to his padded cell.  
  
Nagi and Omi chatted happily over the net for hours upon hours...and trust me...you don't want to know all of what went on. 


	3. Da Doo

Little Shop of Hor- Hey! They're Not Too Bad Looking! What Is This? OR Little Shop of Bishonen By Sora Saotome Chapter Three  
  
A/N:I would like to thank my reviewers again...even though no one reviewed the last chapter...*sigh* but that's okay! I decided to think one of the suggestions over and...this chapter won't show the result...but if I'm right the following chapter will. Again, only the story belongs to me, blah blah, blah...don't sue me or you'll get...um...*looks around the room* thousands of dollars worth of anime and umm....a Les Mis book...that's all I got^_^()... Enjoy!^_^  
  
Omi groaned as Yohji woke him up the next morning. Pulling the sheets over his head he mumbled "five more minutes" and Yohji smirked.  
  
"Just because you stayed up all night with an online lover, doesn't mean you can skip getting up today *even if we are frightening unpopular at the moment...* Plus, Aya has some errands for you." There was a pause and then Yoji grabbed the sheets and pulled them down to Omi's waist. "Get, up," and with that, he left.  
  
***  
  
Omi yawned as he drove the company golf cart further into town. Aya had sent him for cucumber seeds, which was part of some sort of strange new plan to give people a free pickle with each plant purchase. How stupid is that?  
  
He decided to make another stop first.  
  
He stopped the cart in front of a strange shop he went to sometimes, run by an old American guy. He sometimes sold him strange and exotic cuttings, because he knew that strange plants were Omi's hobby. There was nothing too unusual at the shop that day, and he was about to just get back in the golf cart, when suddenly, and without warning, there was this TO-TAL E-CLIPSE OF THE SUN!  
  
It got very dark, and Omi heard a strange humming sound like something from another world (did I also mention he grabbed his darts?). When the lights came back up, he looked over and saw a strange and interesting plant, stuffed in among the venus fly traps. He could have sworn it wasn't there before, but the old American man sold it to him anyway...doo doo doo DOO!  
  
A/N: I wrote this mostly to my Little Shop fan reviewer, and to release a bit of insanity. If this made absolutely no sense to you...you probably haven't seen the show. You should see it! It's good!^_^ Until next time... 


	4. You're So Damn Short! Will You At Least ...

A/N: Wow...my fic is attracting more and more crazy people! (Yay! My own kind likes the story!^_^) So...I was thinking...once I finish this fic, I might just invite everyone on the review list to an asylum party (you know, kind of a Cuckoo's Nest thing? I dunno...) Anyway, specific thanks are at the bottom. Yet again, Little Shop's not mine and neither is Weiss. Get over it. I did...sort of *sobs*. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4!  
  
Little Shop of Hor- Hey! They're Not Too Bad Looking! What Is This? OR Little Shop of Bishonen By Sora Saotome Chapter Four  
  
Omi took his new plant to a commercial nursery, and bought cucumber seeds...receiving many bizarre looks along the way. They kept looking at the plant, then looking at him like he must have been smoking leaves FROM the plant, or something.  
  
On the way back to the shop, he look a good look at the plant, and realized that it had layers...At first, it looked vicious, and cruel. But once you looked at the neon green pod with baby blue veins and puce and dark yellow leaves; it was beautiful, in it's own special way (maybe he was smoking the leaves...).  
  
He eventually arrived back at the still deserted flower shop, and ran downstairs to his room to put the plant away. Once he set it gently on his desk, next to his computer, he returned upstairs with the cucumber seeds.  
  
"You get the seeds?" Ken asked, having not bothered to when the fifteen- year-old had run downstairs a moment ago.  
  
"Yep, but..." Omi paused and looked around to make sure Aya wasn't around. It turned out to be just him and Ken, so he whispered, "don't you think this plan is kind of lame? I mean...a pickle?"  
  
Ken shrugged and sighed, "It's his funeral, ne?" Omi nodded slowly, as Yohji entered.  
  
"Any customers yet Ken?" he asked as he approached the cashier counter. Ken shook his head sadly.  
  
"Six o' clock, and we haven't sold as much as a fern." Omi sighed sadly too, and walked into a back room over to a gigantic plastic box they often used for growing purposes. He opened the package of seeds (luckily he had seen that there's a difference between pickling cucumber and regular to cucumber), looking at the instructions on the back. He was in shocked momentarily, to find that growing vegetables was not like growing flowers. He sowed the seeds an inch deep, and put the box in the sun. While he was getting out a watering can, Aya came into the back room and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"How many days till harvest?" he asked in his usual monotone, which startled Omi.  
  
"Umm...52," Omi said calmly. Aya raised an eyebrow, and his voice at the same time,  
  
"It'll take that long?"  
  
"It's not a flower...or house plant you know..."  
  
Aya sighed and went back into the main room of the shop, with Omi in tow. Yohji was inspecting the dust in the cash register, and Ken was outside, trying to wave people down. Aya took a quick look at the empty cash register as the owner walked in with her little cat.  
  
"Boys, don't bother coming into work tomorrow. You young ones deserve to have fun, not be miserable in a deserted shop," she sighed, and smiled her sweet old lady smile. Omi smiled back sadly, but Ken couldn't stand it.  
  
"No, we can't give up yet! We'll stay here until the bank shuts us down!"  
  
"But we need money Ken-kun..."Omi mumbled.  
  
"Maybe it's time I took that part-time job coaching children's soccer..." Ken trailed off in reply.  
  
"And, damn, maybe it's time I *have* to start tricking-"  
  
"Yohji...no..."Aya glared frustratedly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"We don't need the part-time jobs yet...and even if we did...Omi would get one first,"Aya sighed.  
  
"ME?! But why me?!"  
  
"Because you're the cutest...you'd bring in the most tips!" Ken laughed, "I'm thinking ice cream shop waiter...or-"  
  
"He could come to work with me!"Yohji threw in, smiling mischievously until Omi upper-cut him. Aya and Ken sweatdropped.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Omi went online, praying that Nagi would be...but sadly, "Naoe" was not alight with signed in amazement. He must have been on a stupid mission for stupid Schwarz [Saotome-sensei:I love Schwarz! Omi's just POed^_^]. Omi sighed sadly, at his particularly strange and bad day, and began researching his new plant.  
  
He soon found that this fly-trap...thing...wasn't anywhere in his database. He raised a thin eyebrow and searched the Internet frantically for ANYTHING about the plant. Nothing. Nothing at all. He searched ever search engine in existence...till five AM, and then gave up and moved to the couch, exhausted.  
  
"Well," he started, whispering, " if it's an unknown plant...I might as well name it myself," He thought for a moment, until he was reminded of his thoughts earlier in the day. Cruel...but beautiful... He stood up triumphantly and announced to absolutely no one: "I'll call it... a Nagi II!"  
  
***  
  
The next day... the Nagi II wasn't looking as good. It was starting to wilt, and although he had proudly shown the plant to Ken that morning...he was starting to get angry at it by late afternoon.  
  
He climbed the stairs to see if his comrades needed any help with the afternoon rush (*snickers*), only to find the same conversation from the day before taking place. This time was different though...  
  
"And, Damn, I guess I *have* to-"  
  
"Wait!" Ken interrupted, "Omi, go get your 'strange' and 'interesting' plant!"  
  
Omi blinked and nodded, running downstairs.  
  
"I have a plan," Ken smirked while they waited for Omi to return. Once he did, Ken pointed at it and spoke, "Now, isn't that bizarre?" Aya and Yohji nodded as Ken grabbed it and put it in the window. Yohji raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now what?" he asked.  
  
"We wait for people to notice it and come in!"  
  
"Ken, do you have any idea how stupid you sound? Just because you put a 'strange' and 'interesting' plant in the window, people don't just-" Aya was cut off by someone walking into the shop. Ken smiled to himself as the person said something about the "'strange' and 'interesting' plant", asked Omi where they got it, and ended up buying a huge amount of violets on their way out. Aya tried not to make eye contact...  
  
***  
  
Later that night...  
  
Omi was trying to nurse his Nagi II back to health, instead of being online (*gasp!*), and failing. He had tried nearly everything, but it seemed this strange and interesting plant was very different...Omi was reminded of Nagi, and decided to take a break and go online. Luckily, Nagi was on tonight. Naoe says: Omi-kun! Where were you? I've been waiting for hours...  
  
Omi says: Sorry...work stuff...  
  
Naoe says: For Weiss, or the shop?  
  
Omi says: The shop...where were you last night?  
  
Naoe says: Mission.  
  
Omi says: Aa...I got a cool plant the other day...I named it after you  
  
Naoe says: Really?  
  
Omi says: yep  
  
Nagi smiled subtly to himself in his room. The others were asleep (thank goodness), and he was getting rather lightheaded from being up late so often, and not ever eating.  
  
Omi says: actually...I better get back to nursing the plant back to health...  
  
Naoe says: What's wrong?  
  
Omi says: ...it's wilting...  
  
Nagi sighed sadly, knowing somehow, Omi was referring to him as well.  
  
Omi sighed and look around his desk for a note he had written to remind himself...of...something. His hand fumbled around until he found the extra sharp letter opener, and sliced his finger open.  
  
Omi says: Itai! I've been wounded! T.T  
  
Naoe says: You okay, Omi-kun?  
  
Omi bit his lip as some dark crimson began staining his keyboard. He ran back to the table the plant was on, looking for a band-aid...only to see the plant's mouth opening and closing hungrily. He raised both thin eyebrows this time and the plant continued motioning to be fed.  
  
"So now you want to eat..."Omi mumbled, grabbing some plant food. Strangely, the plant closed up when he brought the food over. Omi glared at it, as Nagi continued freaking out, thinking Omi had passed out from lack of blood and was dying in a pool of it...  
  
Omi put the food away again, only to notice the plant opening up again...when his bleeding finger came close to it...He stared at his finger for a minute, then held it over the plant, which hungrily opened again. Rather shocked, he watched a drop of the dark red fall into the mouth, which enjoyed it's food immensely. Omi cringed.  
  
"That's nasty!" he whispered. But the plant was still hungry, so he let another drop fall in. After that, it was content, but Omi was feeling sick...he wrapped up his finger and went back to the computer...Nagi was apparently in a fit of sobs by this time [Saotome-sensei: Scary thought o.o...*hugs Nagikins*], thinking his Koibito was dead, and he couldn't do anything to help.  
  
Omi says: Nagi-kun...I'm fine...calm down  
  
Naoe says: Omi-kun! You're alive! I was so worried!  
  
Omi says: yeah...I'm alive...but this plant is really starting to freak me out...  
  
A/N: That was my longest chapter so far in this fic!^_^ Yes...I know Nagi was a little OOC...but...how else could I have done it? Anyway...I'll continue to take suggestions too for later chapters...but until then...matta ne!^_^ Thanks to:  
  
Jen- I'm glad you liked it^_^ It's fun to write! I'll tell you when I update this fic, or the other one further. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter too!  
  
Kimiki- I hope your shift button is better now...and thanks for the review. It was a little strange (not that being strange is a bad thing^_^), but I LOVE long reviews anyway they come! Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
Sita-chan- you're so nice to update your reviews with the chapters! It makes me feel so loved^_^ Thanks so much! I'll keep thinking about that Dr Farfie thing^_^....I hope you liked this chapter! 


End file.
